godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Godzilla: Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack "Forgottence"
Okay, first of all. This is my first blog post, originally I have been planning this A WHILE ago...so yeah, finally came up with this blog post. Remember that giant reptillian creature That attacked New York in 1998? That was mentioned in GMK? Well, may be a little depressing...but i've came up with something, that what if that creature appeared in the film? Obviously, it would be very dissapointing. But if ya don't like it, you don't have to, it was the only first, "good" Idea I could of came up with, so. I guess we'll start with the synopsis. I don't know much about this film since I didn't watch it, but I hope it ends up good "Some time ago in the middle of 2001...after Godzilla was brutally defeated by the drilling machine...some monsters have been acting strange lately, and have been terrorizing cities under a new..."light" menace, this menace is known as the Light Demon. A queen who has been ruling ancient monsters for over 100,000,000 years. The queen now returns to control and rule the monsters again. Godzilla, might be the only hope to stop the Light Demon, although...there will be a monster that will stop him from even doing that..." Yeah, enjoy the story if you wish. There will be at least 9 or 10 chapters explaining each story, enjoy. ''Chapter one: Strange menace. Orishu Toriyama: Sir, remember the strange lizard that attacked New York in 1998? Captain Yumai: What are you doing when I specificially asked you to form the soldiers for another future attack!? Orishu Toriyama: S-sir, that's the poi- Captain Yumai: I don't care, go out and form those soldiers NOW. Orishu Toriyama: But sir- Captain Yumai: GO!!! Orishu Toriyama in mind: This really won't work out but... Captain Yumai: Why are you- Orishu Toriyama: SIR, THE LIZARD THAT ATTACKED NEW YORK IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR JAPAN, WE NEED TO FORM A MECHA UNIT IN ORDER TO STOP IT. Captain Yumai: ....... Orishu Toriyama: I-i'm sorry sir, it's just that, I was trying to- Captain Yumai: Let's form the mecha unit. Pronto. Orishu Toriyama: Wow, um right away sir! Captain Yumai: Go tell the whole mechanic army formation to build a new robot. Orishu Toriyama: Right away sir! 24 minutes later. Orishu Toriyama: *shouts in voice* Everyone! Remember the mutant lizard that attacked New York in 1998? Mechanic Soldier: What about it? Orishu Toriyama: *shouts in voice* Well, ironiclly...the monster is heading straight for Japan, with an unknown time. But we need to build a mecha unit in order to stop this monster from reaching havoc into this city! Mechanic Soldier: Bloody hell...we have go through another monster again. Orishu Toriyama: *shouts in voice* I know some of you are very depressed on taking down this monster, but we have been working since 1756. We've held up a pretty good time and we NEVER gave up to any destructive events. Mechanic Soldier: He's right, we do make a pretty good team. And never gave up. Orishu Toriyama: *shouts in voice* So, are you all with me and protect Earth from any dangers until it ends? Or will we make the monsters allow them to make Earth into Hell? Mechanic Soldier: I say we stop them. Mechanic Soldier: Me too... Every Mechanic soldier: WERE WITH YOU! Orishu Toriyama: Excellent my men! Mechanic Soldier: All we need is to show how it looks, what shall be the name? Orishu Toriyama: Well.... Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a monster awakens from it's long time sleep.... ???: *wakes up* ....Graaaaawwwl..... Swarm of tuna fish: *swam away from the monster* ???: SKREAAAAAA!!!! *eats half of the giant swarm in one bite, swallows it.* Half swarm of tuna fish: *leave off quickly* ???: *gets up, and swims to the target of destroying* SKREAAAAA!!!!! ''Chapter 2: Death of a monster, arrives... Yama Yukuri: So the mecha unit will be M.O.G.E.U.R.A, like the last time. But the damn thing lost against that space creature! How will it work again!? Orishu Toriyama: We have no other mecha unit to release, by far M.O.G.E.U.R.A is the only remaining mecha unit to be the strongest. Yama Yukuri: Strongest? STRONGEST!? Let me tell you something, your mecha's from the past are nothing even worth fightiing for, they've been killed by monsters over and over again. *points finger on his chest* Maybe you need to- ???: SKREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orishu Toriyama: ...We-we better check it out... Yama Yukuri: *sees out the window* ???: SKREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Yama Yukuri: Oh my god!! The reptillian creature is rising from the sea! It's beginning to attack! Orishu Toriyama: I have to get Yuri. Yama Yukuri: W-what? Later then... Orishu Toriyama: YURI!! YURI!! Yuri Tachibana: What is it? To be continued... Category:Blog posts